ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Finalhazard
The is the final boss of Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. It is the Biolizard, having transformed by fusing with the Space Colony ARK. When Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna stopped the Space Colony ARK from colliding with the earth on its own, the Biolizard fused with the ARK to become the Finalhazard and keep the ARK on its crash course. However, it was defeated by Super Sonic and Super Shadow before it could destroy the planet. Appearance The Finalhazard consists essentially of its original form fused with the Space Colony ARK on the Eclipse Cannon, making the entire ARK a part of its body and the Finalhazard one of the largest entities in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series by far. At the tip point of the Eclipse Cannon, the Finalhazard's organic body can be found, which is its original form. Where the Biolizard's tail would be though, it instead has the Eclipse Cannon fused to it. Additionally, the Finalhazard's organic body displays severe damage; the cables on the left side of its head and the back of its body have been torn off and it has a stump where its left foot would be. History When the Biolizard failed to stop Sonic and Knuckles from using the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds, the Space Colony ARK lost the power source needed to keep it on its collision course with earth and destroy it. Acting upon the orders given by the late Gerald Robotnik, however, the Biolizard used Chaos Control with the Chaos Emeralds' power to teleport out of the Space Colony ARK's central core to the outside of the ARK, where it fused itself to the Eclipse Cannon's tip, thus becoming the Finalhazard. Now in control of the ARK, the Finalhazard resumed the ARK's crash course into earth by literally dragging it towards the planet. However, having lost its life support system in an earlier battle left the Finalhazard weak and vulnerable. On the Finalhazard's way to earth, it was confronted by Super Sonic and Super Shadow and it engaged them in a showdown in space. Over the course of the battle, the two hedgehogs took advantage of the Finalhazard's weakened state and caused it enough damage to make its body start exploding and the beast slumped down in defeat. With its destruction, the Finalhazard became dislodged and its remains were presumably incinerated upon re-entry into the atmosphere. Powers and abilities With the power provided from the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Space Colony ARK, the Finalhazard was a powerful entity; despite weakened from its failed life support system, it took the combined strength of Super Sonic and Super Shadow to defeat it. Even then, both combatants acknowledged its strength as surprisingly great. As its primary offense, the Finalhazard was capable of firing up to two pink lasers which had enough power to repel even a Super State user and cause them slight discomfort. Also, due to being physically connected to the Space Colony ARK, the Finalhazard could control the entire ARK, though it is not know to what extend other than controlling its crash course.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Finalhazard. "Dr. Eggman: The prototype is still alive, and he's controlling the space colony as it's falling to earth! He's become one with the space colony, and is determined to keep it on its collision course!" In addition to new abilities, the Finalhazard's normal ones were greatly enhanced. Possessing a skin designed to absorb attacks, the Finalhazard's skin could generally withstand impacts from even a Super State, and its regenerative healing factor let it restore itself instantly whenever it was injured. Together, these abilities made the Finalhazard nearly invulnerable. The Finalhazard also retained its asexual reproduction abilities, allowing it to create pinks eggs seemingly out of nowhere. It also kept its magnetism manipulation powers, allowing it to move and repulse objects remotely, which had been refined to the point where it could arrange its eggs as a perfect shield and repulse them with enough force to knock a Super State away and cause them slight pain. Weaknesses The Finalhazard's enormous power unfortunately came at a price: due to the loss of its life support system, it had to draw power from the Space Colony ARK to maintain itself and developed large red boils on its skin, which were vulnerable spots in its otherwise impenetrable skin. Battle Boss guide The battle against the Finalhazard is fairly simple at the start. During the battle, the player takes control of both Super Sonic and Super Shadow as they take turns battling the Finalhazard. In order to deal damage to the Finalhazard, the player must use the Super Sonic Boost to ram into the Finalhazard's pink boils. After each hit, however, the Finalhazard will make it more difficult for Super Sonic and Super Shadow to get close by shooting laser beams or launching its purple eggs. After damaging the Finalhazard, the character the player controls switches, though the player can also switch manually by flying to the over side of the Finalhazard. As with all super transformations, Super Sonic and Super Shadow lose one ring for each past second, and if one of them run out of rings completely, the controlled character will revert to normal and the player loses a life. In order to have one character collect more rings, the player has to switch to the other character, and the first character will collect more rings while the player controls the other character. Once the Finalhazard receives a total of six hits, it will be defeated. After about three minutes into the fight, the screen will turn an eerie red, signifying that the ARK is approaching earth. If over five minutes have passed and Finalhazard is still not defeated, the player will instantly die due to the fact that the ARK has reached earth's atmosphere and crashes into it. A character will remind the player about the time limit. *'First Round': During the first part, the Finalhazard basically does nothing until the player gets close. Once the player does, it surrounds itself with the nine eggs (three in a row) It is relatively simple to maneuver around this and hit it. The player will have a maximum of fifty rings to maintain the Super State, and if switched over to the other character, then the other player will have rings equal to 50 minus whatever the predecessor player has. *'Second Round': The Finalhazard starts shooting laser beams from its life support system that the player has to maneuver past. If the player gets hit by it, he/she will not be able to move for about 5 seconds. *'Third Round': Same as the second round (See above). *'Fourth Round': The Finalhazard starts shooting two lasers instead of one. *'Fifth Round': The Finalhazard will surround itself with its eggs, though in a denser field, and shoot lasers. The eggs will slow down the player as well. From this point on, the player's maximum Ring count is 40. *'Sixth Round': Same as the fourth round, except this time, the Finalhazard's egg shooting is faster and a little more erratic. Video In other media ''Sonic X'' .]] In the ''Sonic X anime series, the Finalhazard was named Final Lizard. Just like in the games, the Bio Lizard became the Final Lizard in order to keep the Space Colony ARK on its crash course with earth. Shortly after, however, the Final Lizard was confronted by Super Sonic and Super Shadow who destroyed its life support system and blew the Final Lizard to smithereens. Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Finalhazard appeared as a part in the comics' adaptation of Sonic Adventure 2. While it chronologically appeared between ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #98 and ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #99, it was not until ''Sonic Universe'' #2 that it actually appeared in the comics. Much like in the games, the Biolizard became the Finalhazard in order to keep the Space Colony ARK on its collision course with Mobius, but it was defeated by Super Sonic and Super Shadow before it could succeed. Trivia *Depending on which character that deals the final blow to the Finalhazard, said character will pose for the ending cinematic of the boss fight. **Similarly, who makes the final remarks and what they say varies depending on which character lands the final blow. If Sonic lands the final blow, he will say "Did you really think you had a chance?!", presumably talking to the Finalhazard. If Shadow lands the final blow, Shadow will say "I promise to destroy all evil that the professor had created.", referring to Gerald Robotnik's actions after the latter had gone insane from grief. *The Finalhazard's roar is a recycled version of Perfect Chaos', which was also used for Devil Doom. *During the battle with Sonic and Shadow, Eggman referred to the boils on the Finalhazard's skin as "chloroplasts." *In Sonic Adventure 2 the Finalhazard was shooting lasers out of its health support system. However in Sonic X, the lasers were shot out of its mouth. *In Sonic and the Black Knight, while fighting the Earth Dragon in Dragon's Lair, Caliburn says it is an enemy like no other, Sonic replies saying he had a similar battle where he was with Shadow the Hedgehog, referring to the Finalhazard. *There is an error in the boss battle that occurs sometimes which makes the game move the controls to Super Sonic even after the Finalhazard has been defeated. *The Finalhazard is the only boss in the game where more than one super character is played as a requirement to defeat it. He shares these traits with Metal Overlord, Solaris, the Time Eater, the Egg Salamander, and the Egg Wizard. *It is interesting to note that the eggs produced by the Finalhazard are different from the ones it produced previously. The ones produced by it as Biolizard are surrounded by a pink cortex. However, the cortex is removed from the Finalhazard's eggs. Gallery Finalhazard.jpg supersonic06.jpg SA2_TFH_01.jpg|The Finalhazard getting hit. TFHGC5.png TFHGC6.png TFHGC8.png Finalhazard.png TFHGC15.png|The Finalhazard defeated. TFHGC16.png References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional monsters Category:Fictional space stations Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001